


Cops and Robber

by stellecraft



Series: Cops and Robber [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's a thief, M/M, Mick and Len are cops, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Len and Mick are metahuman detectives assigned to the metahuman task force. As Captain Cold and Heatwave they take out various metahumans using their powers for bad. Thier current target: The Flash.





	

      Mick ran hands down his husband's back. The idiot had slipped and fallen on his own ice trying to chase down their current metahuman target. Mick had watched him wipe out spectacularly and heard the speedster laugh as he sped away. The bruises were forming along one side of Len’s body.

      Before the explosion, the two of them had been some of the best detectives at CCPD. They worked undercover a lot. They were often separated for months at a time. After the explosion, Mick could throw fire from his hands and Len froze anything he wanted to with a touch. They had been put on the metahuman taskforce to try and catch the metahumans who had taken to crime after they got their powers. Their current target was a speedster. He had been targeting high-value areas all over this city. His latest hit had been a diamond seller. He had gotten away with close to four million in uncut, unmarked diamonds. They wouldn’t even be able to trace them because the diamonds didn’t even have a serial number. Mick groaned and Len kicked him slightly.

      “Would you stop thinking. I can hear it.”

      “We almost had him.”

      “He used my own ice trap against me. It’s like he has an inside man or something because that trap was only known by the CCPD.”

      “Do you think he does?”

      “If we find out we might get closer to finding out his identity.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Barry sorted through the diamonds. He chose the best to go the fence who would give him the most money. That money would be split between the charities for the police force and for the foster care system. He sorted the rest of the diamonds into three piles and put them into bags. Cisco and Caitlin wondered into the room and scooped up their bags.

      “Did Iris’ information pay off?”

      “The ice trap was exactly where Eddie said it would be. It was easy enough to avoid and I got Captain Cold to slip on his own trap. I hope he’s alright.”

      “He’ll be fine.” Caitlin settled next to Barry and looked over the diamonds he had set aside for the money for the charities. “Good choices.”

      “I may need you soon Caitlin. It might be time to fight ice with ice.”

      “I can’t control it, Barry.” Caitlin fingered the cuffs on her wrists. They kept her powers in check so that she wouldn’t accidently kill someone.

      “Does the heat threading work?” Cisco settled on Barry’s other side.

      “I melt right out and can keep running and the fire protection is a blessing. Heatwave has a tendency to throw a little too close to me for comfort.”

      “Have we figured out their identities yet?”

      “No clue. Neither of them slips up and say a name when I fight them. I can follow them back to the CCPD but I can’t figure out who they are since they change out of their gear there. I’ve got nothing.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Lisa threw back her drink. She was in the seediest bar in the city looking for tips on the Flash’s identity for her brother. Len had her working undercover with her usual gang in an attempt to flush out the Flash. When the bartender handed her another and she reached for her money a hand gripped her wrist.

      “Let me pay for that.” The man was charming but something was off about him. Another man approached as she caught the first man slipping something into her drink. She was about to make him drink it when another hand lifted the drink from her hand. Something was dropped in and the drink turned teal.

      “Well well well, GHB.” The man who had been approaching her gripped the other man’s wrist. “Now if the police were here you’d be arrested.” The man was dragged backward and thrown out of the door. As the second man came back she was turned to face the man behind her.

      “Are you ok? You didn’t drink any of it did you?” Lisa looked up at the man who was looking at her concerned. There was a redhead hovering behind him. “My friend is a doctor. Would you mind if she looked you over?”

      “I didn’t drink any of it. I caught him slipping something into it.” A wallet dropped next to her hand. Hands went through it until they pulled out the man’s ID.

      “His name is Wallace Lamark.” A hand was held out to her. She shook it. “I’m Barry. Barry Allen. The irritatingly hovering one over there is Cisco Ramon. The doctor is Caitlin Snow.” Barry slid the ID into her hand. “In case you want to press charges.” They all watched as the bartender dumped out the drink and bagged the glass. She noticed he was wearing gloves to keep his fingerprints off the glass. He handed the glass over to her in its bag.

      “Send the cops over my way if they want the security tapes. I’m pretty sure I got good video of him slipping something into your drink.”

      “Thank you.” The bartender turned and left. Lisa caught a glimpse of metahuman suppressing cuffs under Caitlin’s sleeves. “Why are you wearing those?” Caitlin looked down at the cuffs and tugged her sleeves to cover them.

      “I have a tendency to lose control of my powers. These keep me from hurting anyone.”

      “That’s nice of you. Do you all have powers?”

      “Yes.” Barry settled on the bar stool next to her. “Do you?” Lisa plucked the cherry out of her fresh drink and concentrated. The cherry turned to gold. Barry took it from her and looked it over.

      “My brother calls it the Midas touch.” Lisa picked up her drink and downed it in one gulp.

      “What do you do for a living Lisa?” She could feel Barry looking her over.

      “Well, I’m in a known thieves’ bar. What do you think I do for a living?”

      “You’re either a thief or an undercover cop.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Lisa pulled out Barry’s telephone number and the photo she had taken and dropped them on Len’s desk. Len looked up at her.

      “What’s this.”

      “Weren’t you complain just last week that things with just Mick were getting dull and you wanted to invite someone new into your bed. This guy is exactly your type. He’s Mick’s type too.” Len studied the picture.

      “He looks like jailbait.”

      “He’s twenty-seven.”

      “Where did you meet him?”

      “Saints and Sinners.”

      “He’s a thief.”

      “With morals. Most guys would have let that guy drug me. He and his friends stepped in. He told me himself he never kills anyone on his heists and only takes from those who deserve it.”

      “Lisa…”

      “Just call him Len. I told him about you and he seemed interested. He seemed even more interested when I told him about Mick.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Barry picked up his cell phone on the second ring.

      “Barry Allen.”

_“Barry Allen, Leonard Snart. I wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister last night.”_

      “You’re Lisa’s brother. It was nothing. She’s a great person and I didn’t want to see her hurt, even before I knew her.”

_“Still thank you. She’s the only family I have left and it would have been horrible if something had happened to her.”_

      “She actually caught him slipping the thing into her drink.”

 _“That sounds like Lisa.”_ The two of them talked for a while longer and Leonard, Len, had convinced Barry to meet him for coffee later that week. After he hung up he looked up to see Iris watching him.

      “What?”

      “You have a date.” Eddie wondered out into the main room as Iris finished her sentence.

      “His name is Leonard Snart. I save his sister from being drugged last night.” Eddie dropped a plate and both Iris and Barry looked at him. “What?”

      “Leonard Snart. As in the head of the metahuman task force that’s busy tracking you down.”

      “I didn’t know that.” A look went over Barry’s face and he grinned. “Maybe I can find out Captain Cold’s identity from him.”

      “I doubt it. Snart’s tight-lipped. You really saved Lisa Snart from being drugged?”

      “Yeah. GHB. The guy was a creep. What do you know about her?”

      “She spends most of the time undercover.”

      “She’s a cop as well? On the metahuman task force?”

      “Yep.” Barry sighed.

      “Damn. I really liked her. If she turned out to be a thief I was tempted to invite her on our next heist.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Barry settled on the bench next to Leonard Snart. Mick Rory, Leonard’s husband was off getting him coffee.

      “Thanks again for saving my sister.”

      “It really was no problem. We had been watching him for a while. It was his first time in the bar and there’s a type you know. How is she doing?”

      “My sister and I don’t talk much, unfortunately. We’re on different sides of the law.”

      “She’s a thief and you’re head of the metahuman task force.” At Len’s surprised look Barry shrugged. “I do my research.”

      “I feel completely in the dark about you. What do you do?”

      “I own a few buildings that I am renovating. One’s going to be a transition home for homeless families that’s tied to the various shelters. The rest are going to be apartments for people with low income.”

      “What was a business man like you doing at Saints and Sinners?”

      “I own the building. I was originally going to redevelop it but it’s such a part of that community that I decided to leave it alone. I work there occasionally as a bartender if they’re understaffed or need an extra set of hands.” Mick came back with the coffee and Barry took his. He took a sip and looked around the park where they were meeting. Mick settled on the other side of him.

      “What are you two talking about?”

      “What we do with our lives. Barry’s a regular business man with an urge to help people.”

      “So helping Lisa wasn’t a one off thing then.” Barry rolled his eyes at the two of them. He heard the sound of a bullet being fired and used his speed to yank Mick to the ground. The bullet hit the bench where Mick had been sitting and Len was up on his feet, with his gun out. People were running and screaming. Barry tried to see where the bullet had come from while keeping Mick down and covered by his own body as much as possible. When he couldn’t identify the shooter he let Mick up. Len was watching him.

      “How did you do that?”

      “Well…” Barry thought for a moment. “Look I really didn’t want to tell you this because you’re the head of the metahuman task force but I’m a metahuman. A speedster. I noticed the bullet coming and used my speed to get Mick out of the way.” He watched as Mick stood up. Len ran an eye over Mick before reached out and resting a hand over where the bullet had impacted. A thick covering of ice covered the bullet.

      “It’s fine Barry. Mick and I are metahumans as well.” Small snowflakes began to swirl around Len and Mick sighed.

      “Len, control. You’re about to blizzard the entire park.” Mick turned to Barry. “You should probably get out of here before the police come. I’m sure you have more important things to do than give statements all day.” Barry nodded to them both and took off walking down the street. Mick watched him leave.

      “Stop staring at his ass, Mick. He’s a speedster. We can’t have any more contact with him until we’re certain he’s not the Flash.”

      “That ass, though.” Len shot his husband an exasperated looked and Mick shrugged. “You want him as much as I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Barry dropped into the seat in front of Lisa. She was at a booth at Saints and Sinners eating a burger. She looked up, surprised, but relaxed when she saw it was Barry.

      “So I had coffee with your brother and Mick. He said you two are on opposite sides of the law and don’t talk much.”

      “It’s hard when he hunts people like me.” Lisa internally rolled her eyes. Of course, Len would keep her cover intact.

      “Want to join my crew?”

      “Your crew?”

      “You already met Cisco and Caitlin. There’s me and one more. Cisco, Caitlin and I act as the recon and guide team for the Flash. We could use someone with your skills.”

      “My skills of turning things to gold?”

      “Your skills with security systems and alarms. I do my research.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Lisa walked into the remains of S.T.A.R Labs. It made perfect sense that the Flash’s hideout was here, in the place that started it all. As she walked down to what Cisco called the cortex she saw Barry Allen stepping out of a side room.

      “Lisa. You found us alright?” She caught a glimpse of inside the room. The Flash suit was hanging neatly on a stand. Barry caught her look. “I calibrate the suit for him.”

      “That seems like a fun job. Do you know who he is?”

      “Not really. He uses a voice modulator and leaves and arrives at speed, changing into the suit before he comes to talk to us. Cisco once tried to locate where lives and his systems shut down. It took two days to get them back up.” Barry led her into the cortex. Cisco was sitting in front of computers a strange pair of glasses on and his hands wrapped tight around an object. Caitlin was watching him in wonder. She snapped out of it when she saw Barry and Lisa arrive.

      “Barry he left a list of errands for you.” Caitlin held out a piece of paper and Barry groaned. He left the way they had come. Caitlin turned to Lisa. “I need to run some tests to make sure that the Flash’s speed doesn’t impact you negatively if that’s alright.” Lisa let Caitlin lead her to a chair. She settled in it and Caitlin hooked up some cables. There was a flash of red lightning and the Flash appeared in the room. Caitlin turned to glare.

      “I needed those things.” The voice was distorted.

      “Barry isn’t your errand boy. He calibrates your suit for fuck’s sake.”

      “He’s one of you I can spare. Cisco guides me and you keep me in one piece. How is she?” Caitlin looked over Lisa’s results on a monitor and nodded.

      “You won’t cause her any harm by running with her. I’ll make her a vitals monitor just to make sure but she’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Lisa hacked through the security system easily enough and Flash ran in. She watched as he pulled down specific art pieces and rolled them up for travel. She had been working with the group for a month and hadn’t found an identity for the Flash yet. She was happy to say that her matchmaking for her brother and Mick had turned out alright. Barry had gone on multiple dates with them and had slept over at their house at least once. Barry swore nothing happened but Lisa wasn’t convinced. She knew her brother and Mick and knew the moment they had Barry in their house they’d be all over him.

      “Trainwreck.”

      “Jerk.” Lisa looked up to see Len next to her. Mick’s hands were pressing down on her shoulders like he was going to arrest her. She pressed up slightly to let him know she was fine and watched Len level his hands at the Flash. Ice shot out of his hands and the Flash avoided it. The lightning flash that marked his movements came towards her and she felt herself grabbed.  She blinked and they were back at S.T.A.R Labs. She was dropped and realized that the Flash was bent over. His hand was pressed to his side and she could see the blood. She quickly helped him to the medical chair as Caitlin ran in.

      “Barry are you alright?” Lisa blinked. Caitlin tugged off the cowl of the Flash suit and Barry’s face was revealed. Lisa began to think back and realized that Barry and the Flash had never been in the same room. She swore. Caitlin looked up at her from where she was probing Barry’s wound.

      “I need you to call Heatwave and get him over here now.”

      “Excuse me?”

      “You’re an undercover cop. We know you’re involved with the metahuman task force. We’ve known since the start. Now call Heatwave or Barry will die.” Lisa pulled out her phone and dialed Mick’s number from memory. He answered on the second ring.

_“Lisa what’s up?”_

      “It Barry. You and Len need to get to S.T.A.R Labs right now.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len and Mick found their way through S.T.A.R Labs, following Lisa’s instructions through the building until they ended up in the cortex. Len stopped dead when he saw Barry lying on the medical chair in the Flash suit. He thought back to when Barry saved Mick and remembered the flash of red lightning that had occurred. Mick rushed forward and stood next to the woman whose hair was slowly growing white. She had her hands pressed against Barry’s side. There was blood seeping out.

      “What do you need me to do?” The woman turned to him.

      “I need you to melt the ice in his side. He got hit.” She pulled her hands away and Mick’s hands replaced hers. Lisa stepped up and hooked a pair of suppression cuff onto the woman’s hands. She pulled her away and sat her down in a chair. The woman’s hair turned back to red and the ice blue in her eyes faded. Lisa knelt in front of her making sure she was okay.

      “He never wanted to lie to you.” Len turned to see Cisco at the door to the cortex, watching Mick and Barry. “He knew you were searching for him, though. He didn’t want to risk ruining what you had.” Len took a few steps forward and continued until he was standing right next to Barry. Mick pulled his hands away and they watched as Barry’s side slowly began to knit together. Caitlin let out a sigh of relief and slumped over in her chair. Barry’s eyes blinked open and he looked up at Mick and Len. Len had pulled his Captain Cold jacket on over his normal clothes and Mick was wearing the goggles that allowed him to see how hot his hands were getting.

      “Well, I was hoping I could get Captain Cold and Heatwave’s identity out of Lisa. I honestly wasn’t expecting this.” He reached up the hand on his good side and tugged on Len’s hood. “It’s as soft as I always thought.” Len yanked away.

      “I don’t know you. I have never known you.” Len turned and walked out of the cortex. He heard a shuffle that sounded like Mick but didn’t hear him leave. Mick was always a little more likely to bend the rules than he was.

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick looked down at Barry. They were in the other man’s apartment. Mick hadn’t returned to work or to his house since he had found out. He had gone completely off the grid, ditching his cell phone and other electronics the prevent himself from being tracked. He knew Len was hurting. It had been a surprise to find out that Barry was the Flash but Mick wasn’t about to give up on the gorgeous man in front of him. He had never killed anyone. He only stole from those who had the means to replace what had been taken.

      Mick ran a hand down Barry’s side. The scar from the ice injury was still red and visible. He gently skimmed a hand over it. He had been terrified when he had walked into the cortex to find Barry bleeding, a piece of ice lodged in an artery. He had melted it as fast as he could and Barry’s natural healing had taken over. Mick let his hands warm and began to run them over Barry’s back. He had found the few times that Barry had spent the night with him and Len that Barry liked having his back and feet rubbed. If Mick warmed his hands up slightly he could work all the knots out of Barry easier. He began to press into Barry’s back and the man rolled to give him more room to work. Mick moved down his back and began to rub at Barry’s legs. Mick heard a small noise of pleasure from Barry and grinned.

      “You run too much. Your legs are all tight.”

      “I can’t help it. I’m the Flash.” Mick’s hands stilled for a moment then gently began to rub at Barry’s legs again.

      “Does it feel good to be able to saw it out loud?”

      “Yes. I really wish I could have told you.”

      “I know. It was probably eating you alive.”

      “It was. It’s nice that you know and accept it.”

      “Len will come around. He cares deeply for you.”

      “And his job is to hunt me down and drop me in a metahuman cell at Iron Heights.”

      “He won’t. There haven’t been any raids on the labs have there? There hasn’t been any mention of your true identity from your inside man, who I would really like to meet.”

      “Not happening.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick looked up at the man who had just let himself in with a key. He put together the dots as he remembered that Barry Allen had been raised by Joe West. Joe West had a daughter, Iris West. Iris west was dating…

      “Hello, Eddie.” The man dropped what he was carrying with a shriek. Mick chuckled and leaned over to help collect the groceries.

      “Detective Rory. What are you doing here?”

      “Hiding from Len. How bad has he been?”

      “Every cup of coffee he’s given or makes turned to ice the moment he touches it and it's snowing constantly.” Barry wondered out into the room in boxers and one of Mick’s shirts. “Did you separate from him for Barry? I told him not to get between the two of you.”

      “I didn’t.” Barry glared at Eddie and began to rummage in the fridge for some food.

      “Len and I found out Eddie.”

      “Oh. That explains it all. You were always more willing to bend rules, Detective Rory.”

      “Eddie call me Mick. I’m not working as a detective currently. Not until Len gets his head out of his ass anyway.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len looked at Mick’s empty desk. The man hadn’t been in to work for over a week. After the third day, Len had faked his signature and put in for an indefinite leave of absence. He had been home once, while Len was at work, and had gathered up some clothes and personal items. He glared at the snowflakes that had started to fall heavier and took a breath. Lisa walked through the door and stopped.

      “Someone’s grumpy.”

      “Shut up trainwreck.”

      “Jerk. Just go apologize. They won’t hold it against you. Mick knows how you are, he did marry you after all, and the Flash a forgiving person.”

      “Who you haven’t heard anything from and who sent in photos of you saying he knew you were undercover and now you’re stuck at a desk until they can figure out how many people know.”

      “It’s a risk of the job. He knew from the start and didn’t say anything about it until he needed Mick’s help.” She pulled out a small silk bag and dropped it on Len’s desk. Inside was one of the raw diamonds Barry as the Flash had stolen months ago. He carefully dumped it out and poked it with a pen.

      “Why do you have this?”

      “Vibe,” She made sure to use Cisco’s villain name, “said it’s the last they didn’t fence. Did you know that a portion of their haul goes to charity? Vibe told me I should look into donations for the foster care system and the police department.” She dropped two very full files on his desk. “So I did. It’s interesting. You should take a look.” She left, closing the door against the cold air. The snow resembled a blizzard for a second before it stopped completely. Len glared at it until it scooped itself into a ball in midair and went out his open window where it melted in the sun. He opened the files and found multiple donations for both organizations that were high. He pulled out his list of Rogue heists and was able to match all of the donations up with heists. He put down the files and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really had to go apologize.

      Len pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his jacket. As he passed through the CCPD bullpen he spotted Lisa smirking at him. One of the younger detectives assigned to his task force, Eddie, was sitting at his desk. A woman he recognized as Iris West was sitting on his desk talking to him. He knew the two of them were dating and the Joe didn’t approve. He approached them.

      “Iris, Eddie Joe’s about to come down the main stairs. You may want to move this meeting to a more private area.”

      “We were just talking about my brother, Barry. I’m heading out now actually.” She pulled on her jacket and smiled up at Len. “Walk me out?”

      “Of course.” He let her take the lead. Once they were outside she turned to face him.

      “Don’t ask me or Eddie.”

      “Excuse me?”

      “Don’t ask me or Eddie where he and Mick are. I won’t tell you. You need to find out by yourself.” She turned and walked away. Len shrugged and made his way to his car. When he arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs the doors opened for him like they had the first time. He made his way down to the cortex. The lights were out in the entire facility. When he entered the cortex he expected to see equipment scattered around and Caitlin asleep on the center console while Cisco worked on something. Instead, it was dark. He fumbled on the wall for the light switch and flicked it on. When the lights came on he saw the room was deserted. Everything was gone. In the next room, the medical equipment was gone. There was nothing to show that it was anything more than an abandoned lab.

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick looked around the new place. He had helped them move the gear in and was now sitting comfortably on a chair as Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry set everything up. His new phone pinged and he opened the CCTV app. The alarm was for the S.T.A.R. Labs building they had been using for their previous hideout. He pulled up the footage from the cortex to find Len standing in the middle looking around. He swore and went through the rest of the camera feeds expecting to see swarms of police and swat members. When he saw none of them he switched back to the original feed. Len running his fingers over the desk. Mick watched as Len’s eyes darted to where the medical chair had been sitting, the last place he had seen Barry and Mick. A hand pulled the phone out of his grip and he looked up to see Barry looking at the feed.

      “Did he bring anyone else with him?”

      “It’s just him.” The alarm for the entrance to their current base pinged and Barry pulled up the footage. Lisa was standing there with Eddie. When Barry swiveled the camera to get a better look at them Eddie waved, a signal that all was clear. Barry opened the door for them. He looked up as Lisa walked in dragging Eddie.

      “When did you figure it out?”

      “When Iris said something to Len about her talking about her brother Barry with Eddie.”

      “Sorry Barry. She said she wanted to see Mick.”

      “It’s fine Eddie. She could have told anyone my identity. Instead, she lied. She told she never figured out who I was or where I operated from.” Barry smiled at Lisa. “She’s welcome.”

      “My brother is pining. It’s snowing in his office.”

      “And that’s my fault how?” Mick glared at Lisa who glared right back.

      “You left.”

      “He was being an ass. You heard what he said to Barry.”

      “Oh, I’ve had words with him about that. Many, many words. Mick, you know how he is.”

      “Stubborn and very much do everything by the book?”

      “So you know he was conflicted. He cares about Barry and yet he’s supposed to bring the Flash in. He obviously couldn’t do that so he tried to cut all ties. And now he’s moping.”

      “Now he’s at our old facility.” Barry held out Mick’s phone to Lisa. She looked at the video and sighed.

      “He went to apologize. And you’ve moved on.”

      “If you were us you would do the same thing.” Barry fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a sheet of phone numbers. “Our new numbers. Mick’s is on there.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Lisa walked into S.T.A.R Labs. The CCTV app that Cisco had downloaded onto her phone told her that Len hadn’t left. She walked into the cortex and settled on the floor next to him.

      “You miss him.”

      “You were right. He was exactly my type. And Mick’s type. And now I’ve lost them both.”

      “You haven’t lost them. You just need to find them again. I’m sure Mick is keeping Barry safe and Barry moved because he didn’t know if you were going to turn him in.”

      “How did you find me?” Lisa pulled out her phone and showed him the CCTV app. “You saw them?” Lisa sighed.

      “They’re fine Len. I’m not telling you where they are. You need to make that effort on your own.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len pulled every single reference he could find to Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlin Snow. When that didn’t work he tried pulling everything he could find on S.T.A.R. Labs. In his free time, he checked out the buildings he thought could be used as their new hideout. After two weeks he had exhausted every lead he had. He resorted to asking Eddie and Iris but Iris had just laughed at him. Lisa was back undercover so he couldn’t ask her. It wasn’t until one last file crossed his desk, a property that went through four different holding companies before it linked back to S.T.A.R. Labs, that he was ready to admit defeat. If this last building didn’t check out, he was done.

      Len didn’t see any signs of life as he approached the building. The door opened easily and he grimaced. Most of the buildings he visited he had to break into. The few that he could easily get into had been in horrible condition. The outside of the building didn’t seem to be in good repair. As he walked further down the hallway he noticed footsteps in the dust. Cobwebs had been torn. As he exited the hallway he found two brightly lit rooms. The first one contained all of the computer gear and the second contained all the medical gear. Len grinned and settled in front of one of the computers.

      “I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.” Len turned in his chair to see Cisco standing at the second door to the room with a bowl of soup.

      “Is it programmed to zap me or something.”

      “Actually yes.” Cisco sat the bowl of soup next to the computer and sat down in front of another chair. “You found us. Now, what do you plan to do?”

      “I found you. Not Mick and Barry.”

      “They’re at Barry’s apartment. They should be in soon. There’s a heist tonight.”

      “Where?”

      “And why would I tell Captain Cold that?”

      “Heatwave knows.” Cisco looked him over.

      “Good point. It’s a private residence. The owners have looted Nazi art. We’re trying to reclaim it and get it back to its proper owners.” Cisco pulled up a few pictures of the house.

      “That’s the Rathaway house.”

      “That it is.” Len looked up at Barry’s voice. “Why are you here Len?”

      “I wanted to apologize.” Len looked over Barry’s shoulder at Mick. “And I missed Mick.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len settled back into the warmth of the bed. He had just called in to let them know that Mick would be back into work in the morning. Hands pulled him back against Mick’s body. A person shifted over him and settled in front of him. He pressed a kiss to Barry’s shoulder. It felt good to have Mick’s body heat back. Len had been cold in bed. Barry wiggled against him and Len could feel Mick’s erection pressing against him.

      “Were you two playing with each other while I was making a phone call?”

      “Mick was groping my ass.” Len chuckled and pulled Barry closer. Barry turned to face Len and Len could feel his erection.

      “He likes your ass.”

      “He’s got a great ass. You might have fallen for him when you saw that picture Lisa gave you but I fell for him when I saw that ass.”

      “Len gets my ass. You just get to sit and watch.”

      “How is that fair?”

      “Len got your dick earlier today while I had to sit and watch.” Barry pulled away from Len and rolled away to brace himself on his hands and knees. There was lightning in his eyes and Len could see a blur that was his arm. When the blurring stopped Barry smirked at him.

      “You prepared yourself didn’t you?”

      “Of course.” Len moved up and palmed Barry’s ass. He hooked his free hand around Barry’s hip and tugged slightly. Barry slid back a few inches and Len smirked. He slowly entered Barry. Barry’s hands clenched the sheets and he let out a moan and Len slid all the way in. Len got a look at his face and saw that Barry looked blissed out of his mind.

      “You like that Scarlet don’t you.” At Barry’s whimpered yes Len began to thrust slowly. Barry moaned and let out half sobs of pleasure. “You’re so sensitive.” He grinned as Barry keened and arched into a thrust.

      “Stop teasing him Cold.” Mick’s voice was hiding a smile and Len grinned at him.

      “Not all of us burn with passion. Some of us like the slow torture of a slow pounding.” Barry lost control of his speed and began to vibrate with pleasure. Len gritted his teeth as his hips stuttered. “And some of us turn into a human vibrator.” He sped up knowing that Barry wouldn’t last long. His thrusts hit the other man’s prostate hard. The vibrations sped up and suddenly stopped as Barry came and his entire body relaxed. Len thrust a few more times and came as well. He pulled out with a groan and heard Barry let out a contented hum. He heard a moan and turned to see Mick stroking himself off. Barry snuggled into Len’s side as Mick came. It was Mick who got out of bed to get something to clean them off with. When he was finished he settled into the bed. He pulled Len close to him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

 

* * *

 

 

      Eddie watched in amusement as Barry was led through the department in his full Flash gear. Len was the one holding his cuffs. Mick was right behind him. Both of them looked smug. Barry was shoved into a chair and Eddie could see him slip the cuffs easily. He knew Barry, Mick, and Len had come to an agreement that Barry would lay of the thefts of stores and focus solely on private residences. If Barry did that they would make sure he was able to get away when they caught him.

      “Looks like we finally caught you Flash.” Len reached for the cowl. Barry was out of his seat in an instant. He grabbed Len by the ears and pulled him in for a kiss. When he pulled away everyone was staring in shock.

      “For someone named Captain Cold he is anything but. You’re a lucky man Heatwave.” Barry winked at Mick and sped out of the police department. Eddie sighed at the shell-shocked look on Len’s face. Mick’s smug look had slipped a bit as well. It appeared that they hadn’t expected that reaction from Barry. Eddie’s phone vibrated and he grinned at the text that Barry had sent him.

 _[I had to. It was too perfect an opportunity. Was Iris around?]_ Eddie looked up and spotted Iris. She had her camera with her. When she caught his eye she nodded.

      [She got it. It will be published tomorrow.] Eddie put down his phone at Len’s glare. Len knew exactly who he was texting. Eddie went back to work. A pile of paperwork landed on his desk and he looked up to see Len, in his normal clothes.

      “How can I help you Detective Snart?”

      “I want you looking through all his files to see if you can spot a pattern in his heists. I don’t want to let him get away again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
